Timing
by DramaQueen221B
Summary: A Makorra oneshot I wrote before the Korrasami ending! XD Makorra OTP do not hate reviews please! Takes place after the Korra Season 4 finale.


Three Days after Kuvira's attack on Republic City…

Mako sat alone at the bar nobody else was there, probably because it was pretty much destroyed from the battle that just took place only days ago. Mako was trying to figure out what to do next but he had nothing. After all the crap that has happened it was a miracle to still be alive. He wasn't sure why but he felt sad, not because of his arm, the city being destroyed or the fact that Asami and Korra went on a vacation without him and Bolin. It was because he almost lost her again.

"Why do you keep letting her walk away?" He thought to himself taking a sip of beer.

Glass cracked under someone's footsteps. Mako turned around and was surprised to see the avatar standing there.

"Korra?" His voice was shocked. "I thought you and Asami where in the spirit world."

Korra sighed. "We were but then stuff happened and it wasn't very relaxing." She said walking up to the bar.

"Let me guess the spirits had something to say about the new portal." Mako raised his eyebrow.

"Yup." She frowned. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all." Mako said picking up a stool with his good arm. Korra took a seat and sighed heavily. Mako handed her a beer.

"Thanks." She said taking it.

"You look like you can use it." Mako gave a weak smile. Korra opened the bottle and raised it to Mako's. They clinked the glass together.

"To surviving." Korra toasted.

"To surviving." Mako repeated. At the same time they took a sip of their drinks.

Korra leaned her head on his shoulder. "I am so done." She moaned.

"Me too." Mako agreed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him taking another sip.

"Like hell." He sighed.

"Me too."

It was quit for a moment but Mako was okay with that, he was just glad to have her here. Although it took everything in him not to blurt out what he's been keeping in for three years, he knew now wasn't the time.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"That's what I was trying to figure out, I got nothing." He said finishing off his drink. Mako reached for another beer bottle. Mako struggled with the cap for a moment.

"Let me help you with that." She took the bottle away from him and popped the top off.

"Thanks." He sighed as she handed the drink back to him.

He caught her looking at his arm. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hay Korra it's alright, I'll be fine." He placed his hand on hers.  
>Korra squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry you got hurt." Her voice cracked.<p>

"Korra don't be sorry it was my choice , I knew what had to be done." He tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

"Mako you could have died."

"You could've too."

Korra looked down , her hair hiding her face. Mako took a deep breath.

"Almost dying wasn't the scariest part of that day." Mako tilted her head back up to meet his eyes.  
>"Almost loosing you was." Mako finished. Korra blinked, she slid her hand into his. Their fingers intertwining perfectly.<p>

"Korra remember when I said that I couldn't imagine my life without you." Mako said in a hushed tone.

"Yah." Her heart squeezed inside her chest, she knew where this was going.

"Well life without you was worse then I could have ever imagined, three years Korra you were gone for three years and never wrote me back." He shook his head, his gaze fell upon the floor.

"Mako I am so sorry." Korra's voice cracked. She was going to go on but he cut her off.

"No Korra I'm sorry , Sorry if I never made you comfortable enough to tell me things , I know I messed things up when we dated but we were still so young and we've grown up since then." Mako took a deep breath. "Now that everything is over I just need to say..." Mako froze, not sure if he should go on.

"Say what?" Korra asked her eyes searching his. Mako looked her right in the eyes and said one word one word that was so simple but so meaningful.

"Always." He breathed. "I'll always be here for you, I'll always have your back, I'll always support you and I'll always love you." Korra remained silent witch made Mako think he said the wrong thing at the wrong time so he continued.

"I would've told you earlier but things where kind of crazy and I could never get anytime alone with you where we are not fighting spirit vines or a power crazed dictator..." Korra cut him off with a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face burred into his shoulder. Mako smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sure she was squishing his arm and it hurt like hell but he didn't mind it at all.

Korra pulled back and looked at his left arm. "Sorry I was probably hurting you." She apologized. 

"Yah you were but that's okay."

Korra smiled and looked down at him. "Now how many drinks did it take to get those words out." She teased him.

Mako chuckled. "Four." Things got quite again for a while before Korra spoke up.

"Now it's my turn to tell you something." She faced him. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding, for not being upset with me, for helping me, for having my back..." Korra paused searching for the right way to say this last part. "I know I've already said this before but, the words thank you doesn't feel big enough for what you've done. I'm not so sure on what else to say." She blushed a bit.

"You don't need to say anything. Korra I'm not excepting anything to happen but I need to get this off my chest." Now Mako was blushing a bit too.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow.

Mako smiled. "Look I really love you and I think we were made for each other, will you like to start over again sometime?" Mako just realized what he said and he could feel the blush from his cheeks spread to his ears.

Korra laughed remembering when she said that to him. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Yes." Her smile was big and her eyes where bright.

"Alright." Mako laughed lightly.

"Mako."

"Yah?"

"Perfect timing." Korra said before placing another kiss on his lips. It was soft quick and sweet just the way he dreamed it to be. Their first kiss in years and it felt twice as magical as the first time.

Mako and Korra left the destroyed bar and headed to the boating docks. Hand in hand they went back home. But Mako didn't need a roof over his head to feel at home, he only needed her and their time together.

The End


End file.
